To You I Belong
by Miss Peg
Summary: Sometimes friends mean more than anyone else in the world. On a night out, Mini finds herself in a tricky situation, if it wasn't for Franky, who knows what would have happened! Potential for Franky/Mini


**Title: **To You I Belong

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins.

**Characters: **Gen 3: Mini, Franky and mentions of the others

**Summary: **Sometimes friends mean more than anyone else in the world.

**Notes: **My first proper attempt at a gen 3 fic, written originally for my friend tromana's birthday but I ended up going with another fic (which actually ended up not being for her birthday either), so here it is, edited, added to and done! I hope to write a few more chapters to this...Please review!

_(To anyone wondering when I'm going to update my other stories, I've been doing a full time job (3 weeks residential, 3 weeks 8.30-5.30 an hours commute away) which has given me less time to actually do anything else. So please bear with me. By mid-August I will get back to writing properly, for now, you'll have to put up with random fics!)_

**To You I Belong**

They knew she'd had sex.

She couldn't be sure how, but she sensed the way they stared at her like a pack of wolves circling a lone sheep in a field. Except she wasn't alone and they weren't in a field. She danced in the middle of a crowded bar with Franky, Grace and Liv dotted around the room, equally inebriated.

They'd been out all night and not once had she felt her body unwatched. Was that how celebrities lived their lives? Always wary of someone glaring at them, up and down, from tits to bum to thighs and back up again. The occasional pair of hands rested on her hips as she swayed her body to the music, allowing those hands to be that close, just for a moment, until she slapped them away; usually because they'd attempted to lift up the bottom of her tiny dress.

'Fuck off,' she shouted as another disgusting teenage boy thrust his crotch against her thigh, as if she fucking wanted to feel his cock as it grew in his trousers.

She'd always been good at putting on a show, allowing the boys to see what they could have if they were lucky enough. Not that any of them ever were. She led them on until they were gagging for it and then she pushed them away, leaving them angry. The thrill of the chase had always been more appealing than the actual sex. Not that she'd ever had sex.

Until recently.

Nobody knew. Well, perhaps Liv who somehow guessed and even though he didn't say anything, she suspected Nick knew too. She'd read magazine after magazine, problem page after problem page until she'd come to the conclusion (multiple times over) that she couldn't hide her virginity from the boy she would lose it to. He would know. They always knew.

Another pair of hands reached down around her pelvis and she worked her body against his, running the back of her dress into his groin. She'd had a couple more drinks and Franky had popped her a pill the last time they bumped into each other. She'd relaxed after that, was ready to enjoy the rest of the night. The hardening cock wasn't bothering her as much as it would have done before. She allowed his hands to cup her breasts as she turned in his embrace. They kissed and the world span. His tongue slipped into her mouth, right into the back of her throat which made her want to gag. Instead she responded by pushing it away with her own. Unfortunately her actions pushed him on further and he was now thrusting his swelled jeans against her thighs, lifting her dress with his hands as he pushed her against a wall.

The collision sobered her up somewhat as she realised they'd moved away from the crowds and into a quiet corner where band equipment was piled up ready for a gig the next night. She'd read about it on the way in, some local talent expected to make it big. She expected greasy haired no hopers making music because they were shit at everything else in life.

'Cindy,' came a moan from her tonsil tennis partner, she froze under his touch as his fingers traced along the upper section of her thigh. She couldn't. She'd never been able to get very far because it had always been something she'd never do. Now, what was she to do? She could fuck him if she wanted. It's not like she'd never had sex. Did he know she was no longer a virgin? She expected the whole room to know that fact the way they were glancing towards her.

'My name is _Mini_,' she squealed, slapping him across the face. He ignored her protest and unzipped his trousers. She attempted to pull away, but his hand tightened around her back and their bodies pressed tightly together.

'Fuck, Mindy,' he called, closing the small gap between them and pushing himself up against her. She moved her palms up to his chest, pushing out as hard as she could. He resisted, more from the alcohol in his system than anything. Then he pushed back against her and she could barely move.

'I said no,' she shouted, but the music drowned her out before her words could even reach his ears. His slobbering mess of a tongue soaked her skin as he nibbled on her ear. She stared over his shoulder, her eyes downturned and wide with fear. She looked around the room, hoping to catch sight of someone she knew.

Liv's back disappeared off towards the toilets with some low-life she'd picked up and Grace's mouth was surgically attached to Rich's. When had he even turned up? She found Alo stood talking to Franky, side on, facing each other. She stared at them, willing one of them to move just enough for her to catch their attention. Alo turned his head and her thumping heart began to flutter with relief, until he barely recognised her and continued his gaze around the room.

Next Franky turned, her eyes lingering on her with that sorrowful expression she'd had since Rich and Grace's not-wedding. She'd never admitted to Franky the things she felt, the things she couldn't quite understand. They were friends; amazing friends and Franky meant everything to her. Sometimes she wondered if she meant too much.

Franky stared at her with disappointment and jealousy as the guy continued to feel her up. She could feel his hands tugging at her underwear and alarm bells started ringing in her ears. She couldn't let this happen; she couldn't have sex in a corner of a seedy club with a man she'd only just met. It wasn't her. Contrary to appearances, they really were deceiving, hers more so than anyone's. She stared again at Franky, longing her to understand just how scared she really was, right there in his arms. She took her eyes away from her for a second and when she looked back, Franky was gone.

'Fuck,' she cried, a few tears hovering on the edge of her eyelids before sliding down her cheeks. Where the fuck was she when she needed her?

Then the guy moved away, pulled back by Rich and Alo, each one taking it in turns to punch him square in the nose as Franky and Grace wrapped their arms around Mini. She shook, her skin tingling with the fear she'd faced. She shrugged Grace off after her attacker had vanished into the crowds.

'I'm fine, go enjoy your night,' she assured her.

'I don't want to leave you.'

'We'll be fine,' Franky promised her, never leaving her side as she linked their arms. Mini sent a small smile towards Grace and a nod to assure her that Franky was right. She watched them walk back towards the centre of the bar, dancing their way through the crowd.

'Shit,' Mini shouted into Franky's shoulder, her heart thumping twice as fast as she realised the severity of what nearly happened. 'What have I fucking done?'

'Nothing,' Franky uttered, creasing her eyebrow as they walked out into the beer garden. There they lit up a cigarette, probably filled with weed more than tobacco, she didn't care. They shared it, taking a toke each until the final inch of paper had burned away.

'Take me home?'

'Of course,' Franky whispered, wrapping an arm around her back as she guided her out into the Bristol night.

Two men leered at them from across the street as they stumbled along the main road. Everything about herself told Mini to shout abuse back but she stayed quiet. She'd been in near misses before, of her own creation. She asked for it by the way she teased men and backed off at the last possible moment.

'This isn't your fault,' Franky assured her, reading her mind. She shook her head and left it at that.

They caught the night bus from the high street up to the estate where she lived and quietly unlocked the front door. The television still played in the lounge and beneath it the distinct sound of her mother's snoring. She watched her doze for a moment, that peaceful look on her face that only existed when she was unconscious.

'I'll call Geoff,' Franky said, reaching into her pocket and retrieving her mobile phone.

'No,' Mini argued, taking the phone captive. The smaller girl stared at her in confusion as she pulled her towards the kitchen. She stood waiting as Mini filled two glasses with water. 'You're staying the night, no arguments.'

Franky followed her up the stairs to her bedroom where Mini handed her back the phone. They changed into a couple of spare t-shirts she had lying around, her usual bedroom attire when she had a house guest. In all honesty she would have been happy to sleep in her bra and knickers, but something about that felt wrong when her guest was Franky.

'It's only twelve,' Mini noted when they sat down on her bed side by side awkwardly staring at the rug on the floor.

'Happy Birthday Mini,' Franky smiled, her brace covered teeth glowing and the grin reaching her eyes. She liked to scowl and look bored or sad, that had been the first thing Mini had noticed about her friend. But when she smiled, she _really_ smiled.

'Don't remind me,' she moaned, pushing Franky off her bed and climbing under the covers. Franky pulled the spare blanket off the floor and wrapped herself up in it, the pink colour made her look like a marshmallow.

'You don't like your birthday?' Franky asked.

The question in her voice surprised Mini. Franky didn't like her birthday either, from what she understood. The last one had ended in her being beaten up by a bunch of girls from her old school. It amazed her how someone with such a troubled past could still feel empathy towards someone else's misfortunes.

'No,' she replied, leaving it at that.

She reached for the switch on the light but paused when she saw Franky shivering a little. She couldn't leave her like that, not when she was already so toasty in her bed. She lifted up the corner of the duvet and patted the small space that she made from inching closer to the wall.

'I'll be fine.'

'Yes, as soon as you're warm,' Mini grinned, throwing the duvet over Franky after she'd climbed in beside her. 'How's that?'

'Err, okay,' she whispered, turning away and going silent.

Mini turned onto her side facing Franky's back. She didn't mean to stare but she couldn't help watch the rise and fall of her shoulders as she took in each breath. _We are friends_, she repeated over and again in her mind until the act of sleep overtook her.


End file.
